New Beginning
by Paper-Tigers
Summary: Hiei get's a new house , a new 'annoying' friend and maybe a Lover? (yes i know typo's but i typed both chapters in one night (doesn't use spell check anymore) it screw's everything up.
1. Mili

_-New Beginning's-_ ----------------------------------------- I do not own YuYuHakuSho or any of the character's except for Samarah,Mili and other character's later to come into the story!.This is mostly focused around Hiei (He is one of my Favorite Character's , sorry if your not fond of him).There's mysterious demon roaming Makai and Koenma fear's her as a theart.When the gang thought there troubles were solved and long gone .. and new Threat appear's.. is she evil or good?. I hope u enjoy! it's like my second fanfic. *shrugs* ^_^ ------------------------------------------ *Yawn* .. It had been a long , hard training day for Hiei in Makai.He was on his way to his new home.His new house looked like a large tree house.It surrounded a huge Tree, and was high off of the ground (Psh the tree is right in the middle of the house.)He walked in ,took a look around,Clothes,trash,dishes,silverware,paper's were every where.Hiei just shrugged and went upstair's to his bedroom,just has he was about to lay down on his bed , he heard a loud knock at his front door.  
  
"Who the hell is that?" he said to himself angry. He whipped the door open to see a tall, thin girl standing there like a deer in headlight's.  
  
"Ar.. are.. you Hiei?" she asked softly.  
  
"Yea what the hell do you want?"  
  
"Oh my god!! haha!! Hiya ! nice to meet you!" she said shaking his hand."My name's Mili! Kurama and Botan sent me." she said with a big smile.She had long navy blue hair and big crystal blue eye's.  
  
"What the... Why the hell did they send you? what are you even good for?"  
  
"Well they said , they needed someone to clean up your house and your act." she pinched his cheek.  
  
"WHAT!? no.. get fuck out of here." He said ready to slam the door. "NOOO!" she pushed him out of the way and ran into his house. "I'm going to do what Kurama and Botan told me to!" she stomped her foot."And your just going to have to put up with me! Hmp!" she turned around and started picking up paper's.Hiei knew they werent going to get along.She was to friggin loud, and annoying kind of like Kuwabara.He didn't even like to think of him.  
  
"What ever" he went up to her and grabbed her by the arm "If your going to stay here, DO NOT go into my bed room and bath room." He let go and headed up stair's. "Well Jeez! if he could have been any more rough i might have lost my arm!" she went back to cleaning.  
  
"ahh finally" he laid down and tried to sleep but couldn't.Not as long as he knew 'She' was in the house.Finally sleep over took him. *BANG!* He sat straight up.What the fuck was that! , he said while running downstair's. "Oopsy" she said and burst out laughing.  
  
---------------------------------------- Preview of the next chapter. ---------------------------------------- "Oh wow hiei your 'HUGE'" she said laughing , tear's forming in her eye's. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked rather confused. She pointed to his crotch. He was busy thinking about that loud bang , that he had forgotten to put his pants back on and stood there naked.He ran super fast back up to his room and slammed the door. "Damn woman". ----------------------------------------- Haha this story is going to get better that's just the beginning ..Give me some reviews and i promise i'll write some more ^_^ and please no nasty comment's this is my second fanfic. and i know i suck already.. If you didn't like it *shrugs* oh well , i won't go cry a river over it.. If you liked it thanks =D.. 


	2. Poor Hiei

I do not own YuYuHakuSho or any of the character's except for Samarah,Mili and other character's later to come into the story!.This is mostly focused around Hiei (He is one of my Favorite Character's , sorry if your not fond of him).There's mysterious demon roaming Makai and Koenma fear's her as a theart.When the gang thought there troubles were solved and long gone .. and new Threat appear's.. is she evil or good?. I hope u enjoy! it's like my second fanfic. *shrugs* ^_^ -Part II --------------- Poor Heie --------------  
  
"Oh wow hiei your 'HUGE'" she said laughing , tear's forming in her eye's.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked rather confused.  
  
She pointed to his crotch.  
  
He was busy thinking about that loud bang , that he had forgotten to put his pants back on and stood there naked.He ran super fast back up to his room and slammed the door.  
  
"DAMN woman" he said yelling."I just made myself look like a god damn fool! argh". He slipped his black pants on and black shirt on & grabbed his sword,ran down stair's.  
  
He looked at Mili cleaning up what ever the hell she broke.  
  
"Oh oh oh! Hiei i'm so .. so.. umm sorry?..." she said lightly.  
  
"Your not sorry yet!" he said yelling.He ran right towards her with his sword.  
  
"Oh my god!.." she said running for her life.He keept swinging at her , but every time seemed to miss.  
  
"God dammit woman hold the hell still"  
  
"aHHh .. you keep away from me you wi.. wil .. wild MAN!" she said running around the house like a chicken with hit's head cut off.Until finally Hiei swung at her and cut a huge chunk out of her long navy blue hair.Her eye's become huge.  
  
"Hiei your going to pay for that..." she said in a harsh tone.  
  
"Haha what are you going to do? bitch slap me?"He started laughing.She ran over and grabbed a frying pan and knife.  
  
"No..." she charged at him with her frying pan and knife.  
  
"Are you insane? or mentally challanged?!" he started to back away.  
  
"Maybe i'm both!" she said loudly.  
  
--------------- Haha ok ok i know a little stupid *shrugs* ah well... Like i said before please no nasty comment's ^_^ this is my second fanfic. and i know i suck already.. If you didn't like it *shrugs* oh well , i won't go cry a river over it.. If you liked it thanks =D 


	3. Secret

I do not own YuYuHakuSho or any of the character's except for Samarah,Mili and other character's later to come into the story!.This is mostly focused around Hiei (He is one of my Favorite Character's , sorry if your not fond of him).There's mysterious demon roaming Makai and Koenma fear's her as a theart.When the gang thought there troubles were solved and long gone .. and new Threat appear's.. is she evil or good?. I hope u enjoy! it's like my second fanfic. *shrugs* ^_^ -Part III ----------------------------- Huh? -----------------------------  
  
"Both? hahaha don't make me laugh."  
  
"Arrghhh!!" she charged at him.  
  
"STOP!" yelled a voice, it was Kurama .. *BOOM* Mili rammed right into his side.  
  
"ooww.." she said holding her nose.  
  
"God.." he got up holding his side.  
  
"Does everyone just come into my freaking house?!" yelled Hiei.  
  
Mili sitting on the floor holding her nose.  
  
"Oh my gosh i think .. i think it's broken!"..  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes.  
  
Kurama ran over to her and gave her a hand to get up. "Sorry about that" he said to her sweetly.  
  
"Uh.. just as long as it's not broken .. I forgive you."  
  
Hiei turned to face the fox demon  
  
"And what do you want?"  
  
"Koenma sent me , sorry for the rude enterance but i had to stop you two" he looked over at Mili who was mumbling about her nose.  
  
"And what does he want now?." Hiei crosses his arm's.  
  
"There's Trouble stirring.. about.. i can't explain right now.. infront of .." He looked at Mili real fast,'she can't know... knowing her she'd spaz.' .."Hiei come with me."  
  
"Alright". --------  
  
The two ran out the front door leaving Mili Looking dumb founded.  
  
"Where are you two going?!!" she said screaming, they didn't answer.  
  
"Don't you ignore me!!" she ran after them.  
  
"I think we have a bit of a problem" Kurama said to Hiei.  
  
"Shall i tie her up to a tree and leave her there for the rest of her life?"..  
  
"No.. I think we should run as fast as we can and try to lose her.."  
  
"Hn".. no sooner did Kurama say that and Hiei was out of sight.Kurama was about to start up running , until he was hit in the head with a shoe.  
  
aAcCkk.. he said rubbing his head."What was that for?!"  
  
Mili caught up out of breath.. "Wh .. why .. can i not come with you?." she said looking teary eyed."I hate being left out of thing's! , i've always been left out.. like when i was playing games with my family! probably because i became anrgy and started punching the person next to me.. ...where is my family anyway? ... hmmm.." she said scratching her head.. then looked at Kurama and shrugged.. "So can i come?!"  
  
"Uh Mili i'm sorry , but No , this is serious stuff and you might get hurt.. or scared.." ..  
  
"Me scared? pffft " she bosted chest .. " I Aint never scared!."  
  
'This is pointless , i bet Hiei is already at Koenma's..'  
  
"FINE Mili you can come just , try to keep up." He said smiling.  
  
"YeSs! .. Okay i'll try.." and they were off , Kurama tried to run as slow as he could. 'Koenma and the gang aren't going to like this very much.' he said to himself. ----------------- please no nasty comment's ^_^ this is my second fanfic. and i know i suck already.. If you didn't like it *shrugs* oh well , i won't go cry a river over it.. If you liked it thanks =D (I don't use spell check anymore , on my computer it seems to fix thing's that aren't wrong.) 


End file.
